pancakzfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenir
Avenir is a town, founded by DalekShip and Clebimebi as their main base and home. It is currently a private area, and available only on invitation. It is almost impossible for a player not known to them in real life to be invited to the town. History Avenir is a combination of previous bases and towns Dalek and Clebi have worked on; combining community aspects with builds and themes, located in a beautiful biome. The main build that has shaped Avenir was their previous Jungle Eclipse base, which is a glass floating 'city', with many branches and stunning views of the jungle below. The storage system used draws inspiration from youtuber Mumbo Jumbo's Hermitcraft Season 2 design, and is an almost exact replica of the Jungle Eclipse iteration. Location & Divisions Avenir is located in the Survival World, and is situated in a breathtaking flower forest, with mountainous views of roofed forests, into which the town plans to extend. To allow creativity to flourish, the area is divided into divisions belonging to core players, so as to prevent disruption between players' builds. This means players do not have to continuously ask if an area has any plans, and if building in it will disturb them. Core players The core players are the 5 original users that helped to start the town. 3 are related to each other, and the other 2 are also related, and they are each close friends in real life. These include: * DalekShip * Clebimebi * HarryPotter2472 * eddybeddy * CuteKittens Geographical Avenir is a riverside city, with a central location at Actuel Island, which is a small island connected to the mainland by a thin bridge, which was the first build (excluding the nether portal) in the town. Actuel is located within Rocheux Cove, which arcs around the island forming a lake that borders the north of the mainland. Rocheux River runs through this cove, and continues to run past the town. Notably, the beautiful Rocheux Isle is a cluster of small islands dotted around the river, contained to a portion north-east of the Avenir mainland. Upon this isle Avenir Resort is built, with stilted buildings built from the riverbed, and homes placed on islands. It is intended for short term visitors to Avenir as well as those who visit, but are not particuarlly invested into the development of the town. Builds The town is ever evolving and being expanded, however notable builds include: * Blue/Lime/Red/Yellow/Green Hot Air Balloons * The shared storage area * The shared mine * The spaceship XP Farm Avenir has an exclusive enderman farm used for xp, which is only available for members of the town. It is still a possibility, however, that the farm could become an open server build, depending on public demand. Lime Green Balloon Unlike the other balloons which feature a traditional room or room like build encapsulated within the balloon, CuteKittens' balloon is a reflection of the flower forest below. Within the balloon is an entire biome, including a lake, shore, flowers, and trees. The concept was to create a Hunger Games style arena, with armour stands on the edges, watching the player. When you first enter the balloon, a sign greets you with the message: Beyond this point you will die. Return to Avenir. Theme Players are asked to restrict their builds to certain theme, depending on the biome. The flower forest theme is a mix between ruins (stone, stone brick, cobblestone, etc.) and wooden features, and the roofed forest is planned to incorporate a rustic forest theme, with a cross between traditional style builds with structural supports and more modern elements, such as clean edges and angles, light colours to contrast with the dark oak, and stained glass. Trivia * One of the unique features of Avenir is it's shared approach to resource gathering and builds. Players all store their items in a shared pool, and anyone with access can give and take as needed. This means you are almost guaranteed to have the items you need available, whenever you might need them. Most builds are also collaborative, meaning players help the 'founder' (player with the original idea/design) of a site to build. The building is accredited to that founder, and it belongs to him/her, unless the build is of a community or public nature. * The first balloon to be built was the blue one, which belongs to DalekShip. It was built almost a year before the others. * The second balloon was the lime green one. It belongs to CuteKittens. * A day after the second balloon was constructed, the third, fourth, and fifth were constructed. * Avenir is French for future. * Unlike other towns such as Spawn Village, no businesses are allowed to build offices in Avenir. * The bridge that connects Actuel Island to the mainland was built twice; about two weeks after the original construction the area was corrupted, prompting a world restore. Category:Towns & Cities